Discourage
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Batman was mad. No, mad wasn't the right term. Furious doesn't even describe how aggravated we had made him. He was absolutely livid. *Set almost immediately after the Cadmus incident.


**A/N: This popped into my head after the last episode. And apparently, my little sister, Kasta Evanson, has fallen head over heels for Superboy. Expect to see more from me in this fandom… Robin's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Young Justice or any of the characters associated with it.**

* * *

_**Discourage**_

Batman was mad. No, mad wasn't the right term. Furious doesn't even describe how aggravated we had made him. He was absolutely livid. The only reason I knew was because he wasn't talking for the longest time. It was near silence in the Batmobile as we rode back to the cave and the manor to grab the last of my things and transport them to Mount Justice.

"Talk to me," I demanded, finally feeling like I had a right to speak. Being part of the new team had given me enough confidence to talk to him like we were equals instead of him being my superior all the time.

His gaze flickered to me. I didn't see it because I never could see his eyes, but I could feel it. It was that cold shiver that ran down the length of my spine. "Robin, this really isn't what you want. Believe me, I know what's best for you and it's not this. You should stay with m-"

"No."

This time, his head actually did turn to watch me with those annoyed eyes that stared at me from behind the mask. His jaw was tight and I could read the anger across his face like it was an open book. He had taken me in and I could easily read him as well as he could read me.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore. Don't try to discourage me from going with them. I'd rather be independent than live under the shadow of Batman for the rest of my life." I peeled my eyes away from his face and stared out at the blacktopped road that was faintly illuminated with the large street lamps as we passed beneath them. "I have to be my own person eventually."

"And you will be. Robin, this is all just a rebellious teenager stage. It'll blow over and you'll regret leaving." Batman's voice was cold. "You don't know what you want."

"I know what I want," I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. Sure, I was just getting out into the real world again and maybe I was getting a little rebellious, but we were all ready for this. We just wanted some freedom. "I won't regret leaving."

He moved onto another part of his well-prepared argument. It was almost like he was ready to put me down if this had happened. "This team is so much older than you. They've had more time and training. They're more prepared to be out on their own." His voice was void of a harsh tone. It sounded weird to hear him talking to me like I was somewhat of an adult instead of like a kid.

"And I saved them in Cadmus." I felt my body going tense with the rage that was bubbling in my veins. "I got us through the security and the systems. They need me to be the point man. They can be as old as they please, but none of them are skilled in the same things as I am." The light of the lamps above the ground gleamed off the hood as we passed beneath them. "They'll need someone and I'm already in."

"Robin-"

"They need me, you don't." Anger flooded my face and I felt my cheeks go hot. "I've never once pulled you out of a situation you couldn't handle, but you've always been saving me. All these years. And now I get to take care of myself and you're the only thing holding me back." I looked at him through the holes in the mask that hid my eyes, but I was pretty sure he could feel my malicious glare. "Stop holding me back, Bruce."

A long silence followed that. I tried to keep my attention on the lights that flickered in and out of my vision. I hated how he kept controlling me when he had no right to. Sure, he kind of did, but I could take care of myself. I even proved it at Cadmus. I showed him that we were better than he thought we were. I hacked the Hall of Justice for crying out loud! How much better could I get? What more was there for him to teach me?

Batman's rough voice dragged my out of my thoughts and memories of the recent mission I had just been on with my new team. "I just don't want to let go of you yet."

I had to blink a few times and absorb this information like a sponge. It took me a few seconds to let it register in my mind. "What?" I asked, trying to make sure I heard him right when we both knew I had heard those words as clear as day.

"You're the son I never had, Richard." His gaze wasn't on me. I could feel it. Our masks only hid our eyes from others. We knew each other well enough to know what was going on behind the fabric that hid our faces. "I'm just not ready to watch you grow up."

I tried to grope for words, but none would come to mind. None that meant anything, anyways. He was the father that I had lost so long ago. The manor was the permanent home that I had once wished for. And Gotham was what I had to call my whole world.

Now, leaving all that, it made me feel small. My chest seemed to collapse and the reality of it all set in. I was leaving Batman. I was leaving my father. I was going to cut all ties from home and anything I had once called a home. This was really happening. Because today was the day I would grow up.

Suddenly, I felt small compared to everyone else. They had... They had what I didn't. Right?

"I'm still going with them," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking with the fear of being out from under his wing. "They'll still need me."

"I know that," he replied, tone calmer than before; it was almost as if he knew he had gotten to me or something. "But please be careful."

I nodded quietly, watching the road again until we pulled into the Batcave, a deep silence still lingering between us. Because suddenly, just like when my parents had been murdered, I had to grow up again without warning. Only this time, I was really on my own. Bruce wasn't going to be watching me anymore. And I was still the youngest. Why did it all make me feel so vulnerable?

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy with how it came out. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**~Sky**


End file.
